


sweetener ; size difference with gladiolus

by kingsglaive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Submissive, F/M, Hickies, Jacket sharing, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Short Reader, Size Differences, Smol Reader, Teasing, hand holding, marking kink, pls scroll if you’re not into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: headcanon bullet story describing gladio with his shorter s/o, complete with fluff and smut.





	sweetener ; size difference with gladiolus

**Author's Note:**

> music ; sweetener - ariana grande

hope y'all enjoy this pure fluff lmao.

_

• He loves that you’re short and smol!!

• It’s’s one of his fav things about you

• Your height and frame just make you even more adorable is his eyes

• You know that cute ship trope that’s all like “the big boyfriend with the small, cute ass girlfriend who picks fights 24/7 and he has to drag her away over his shoulder” ? Yeah.

• except you could actually win some of those fights, you just get overconfident sometimes and he has to save you lmao

• Your small form makes him feel very protective, like he has to act as not just Noctis’ shield, but yours as well.

• That would entail him having to have some sort of physical contact at all times.

• Hand holding? YES

• Slinging an arm around your shoulders? YES

• Walking with his hand in your back pocket? YES

• yes he would totally, 100% pull a peter kavinsky

• He thought it was so cute that you’d get all blushy and avoid his eyes when he complements you  
That would just get you even more flustered tho!!

• “No, no. lemme see your pretty eyes” “Aww, is my baby shy?”

• You would share steal his jacket, no ifs, ands or buts.  
If it’s cold and he sees you shivering, he’ll practically shove his jacket into your arms

• “Wha- I’m not even that cold gladio??” “So you are cold? then you’re taking my jacket. ”

• Being confused when he gives you his jacket in freezing whether, because how the hell can he go around shirtless in 65 degree weather?

• He just brushes your concerns off with “You don’t need to worry about me babe, you know I’m just naturally warm.”  
Boy, was he.

• You’re reminded of how naturally warm he is when you’re sleeping with him at night

• There’s nothing that makes you feel more loved and safe and secure than being in his warm, strong arms  
Pair that with his deep, husky voice?? That’ll put you right to sleep

• Whenever you have trouble falling asleep, he would read you bedtime stories  
He might read you stories like the velveteen rabbit or he might recount how you two first met.

• He’d tell you in his smooth, soothing voice how he remembers bumping into you at the library one day.  
He would continue to tell you that he knew you were meant to be, he just had a feeling.

• When he noticed that you would stop replying to him, he looked down in his arms to see that you had just fallen asleep. His low, soothing voice had lulled you to sleep.

• Let’s talk about that good nsfw shit ;)))

_

NSFW ;

• Daddy kink

• I mean he would have one in general but if you were a cute little sub???? OOH HONEY

• Dirty talk

• “You feel so fucking good around my cock, baby girl.”  
“Fuuuuck, so fucking tight.” He would groan in pleasure as he started pushing himself into you.

• “Don’t hold back those sounds from me, kitten. I want to hear every little moan and scream.” If you were covering your mouth or biting your lip to stop yourself from moaning, he’d pull out of you before bottoming out his entire length in your cunt.

• He’d move his lips to your neck while he thrusted his hips, licking a long stripe up the length of your neck. He decorated your neck and jaw with wet bites and open mouthed kisses.

• He’d smirk and let out a laugh when your eyes rolled back and you moaned because of his ministrations.  
“There she is! There’s my babygirl..” he’d praise you when he felt you tighten around his cock as you came for him.

• He L O V E S the feeling of your legs wrapped around his waist and your nails scratching at his back as you cling to him.

• Wall sex would happen 24/7  
Honestly just because he’s so fucking strong that he could lift you the entire time and he wants you to know that???

• I remember reading a sub hanzo piece (by @shes-claws-deep) and it was fucking amazing hnggg  
What hanzo did was get on his knees before having the reader get into a wall sit position. He went on to hook her legs on his shoulders and he used his hands to support her waist and back. BITCH!  
GLADIO WOULD 100% DO THAT OMG

• He definitely has a marking kink

• He could spend an hour just leaving bites and kisses on your neck and chest and he’d be satisfied.

• Although you ended up covering the hickies with makeup, you did humor him sometimes. Whenever you two went out on a date, you’d pick a sleeveless dress with a plunging neckline so that all of your marks were on display for other men to see. Gladio would be wearing a proud, wide smirk the entire night.

• So he’d definitely have a size kink!!  
That’s definitely a thing

• He’d listen to erotic audios with the tag [big man/little woman] whenever he jacks off.

• One of his fav ways to initiate sex is to snatch you up and throw you over his broad shoulder.  
He’d let out a guffaw when you yelp and wiggle in his arms

• “Gladdy!” you’d giggle. “What, babygirl? I think we should head to bed early tonight. What do you think?”  
He’s just a cocky little shit and he knows you love it.

• Is he an ass or tits man? I’m just gonna put it simply - both.

• He loves how your ass looks in tight workout leggings. The way the fabric perfectly sculpts your round, tight ass just has him drooling. When you’re especially moving around a lot, like running or doing squats, he just can’t help but admire your ass.

• You have a few pairs of high waisted skinny jeans that always make him gape at your curves. You know exactly how to use those jeans to your advantage, too. You’d wear them whenever Gladio has a dinner with your parents or whenever he has a meeting with the Royal Guard at the Citadel. You could practically feel his eyes burning holes into you as he stared at your ass.

• His hands would be fucking glued to your ass all night if you wore one of those dresses. Just plan to get fucked before the nights over though.

• Your breasts on the other hand? His fucking kryptonite. If your breasts were especially sensitive, he’d spend a lot of time with his head buried between them.

• You’d find yourself straddling him with your bare chest on display. The sight of your perky breasts and hard nipples has him growling in anticipation. He dives in, starting with long, wet licks on the soft skin around your nipples. Every now and then he’d leave an open mouthed kiss, before sucking the skin. He moves to the valley of your breasts and begins leaving a trail of dark purple marks in his wake, licking and biting your sensitive skin.

• You brought up your hand to take a fist full of his long hair and your eyes rolled back in pleasure.  
You would cry out as he stopped teasing and finally put his attention to your nipples. He eagerly suckled on the nub and moaned into your breast whenever you pulled his hair.

• Hair pulling kink - on both sides

• Bondage - only sometimes. He prefers holding you down with his bare hands to show a display of his strength.

• ! Multiple orgasm torture ! I can’t stress that enough lmao he will make you cum as many times as he wants.

• Let’s get into more of his fluffy side

• So he’d be the perfect dom in my opinion

• Very sheltering, very caring, and very protective, but never possessive.

• He prides himself on pgoing above and beyond with aftercare.

• First and foremost, he needed to make sure that you were alright and that he didn’t go too rough on you. None of that kinky shit mattered one bit if you got hurt in any way.

• You tried to reassure him and said that you felt fine, but when you got up from the bed to clean yourself up, you felt a lot of soreness throughout different parts of your body.

• Gladio noticed immediately and his face fell, before he got up himself and took you carefully in his arms. He carried you to the tub where you waited for him to finish drawing a bath for you. He would make sure to be gentle as he washed you, not using too much pressure. By the end of the bath you were already beginning to doze off.

• Once you were done with your bath, he would dry you off and carry you back to bed. He decided that because you were already so tuckered out, he would just massage you in the morning. He laid down next to you and wrapped a blanket around the two of you. You instinctively curled into him, nuzzling into his chest with a content smile. You felt him stroking your hair as your breath evened out and you found yourself fading to a deep sleep.


End file.
